


Fuck the Police

by SolidPersona



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Kinda, M/M, Police, Police Brutality, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scratching, Sexual Roleplay, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidPersona/pseuds/SolidPersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Starscream get it on in a dark alley.</p><p>*read tags*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the Police

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I miss any tags.  
> This is consensual non-consent. They are roleplaying. Please be aware of the tags.

Prowl bit and pulled at Starscream’s lips, hands denting the metal under them as he slammed himself into the seeker’s valve. Starscream lived up to his name as grey talons scratched across Prowl’s back. The alley was filthy and moisture clung to every surface, but the only thing that mattered was that it was dark. Prowl had drawn up Starscream’s legs, wrapping them around his waist as he pushed his spike deeper into the seeker. A shrill cry let out by his audio receiver as he ground his hips forward. Starscream’s face was that of elation, enjoying the rough treatment being given to him by the officer.    
  
“About time you finally made use of yourself.” Prowl growled, grinding his hips to elicit cries from the other. Starscream was clutching at the other, Prowl the only thing keeping him up and impaled on his spike. 

 

“If I didn’t know better, you just wanted me to pull you over tonight. You naughty little seeker.” The cop nipped and bit at Starscream’s cables. He could feel his overload working it’s way through his circuits. Starscream was trembling, further moans muffled as he bit his lip to silence himself.

 

Prowl’s resistance was waning as he pressed Starscream further against the wall. His hips slammed forward once, twice, before staying buried in the seeker on the third. Both of their heads raised up to let out deep moans, their overloads crashing through them both. Electricity arched and crackled between them before slowly settling down.   
  
Laying his helm back against the cold metal of the wall, Starscream’s vent fans were roaring. Slowly his system calmed back down to regular operating levels. Prowl was slowly depressurizing as he kissed and nibbled along his neck cables. They stayed like this for a few clicks, just enjoying the after buzz of the overload.   
  
“You were simply devious this time, love. So rough and angry.” The seeker purred as he wrapped Prowl in a hug.   
  
With a low chuckle, Prowl moved his helm until his forehead pressed against Starscream’s.    
  
“Why of course, someone needs to put you in your place.” Prowl’s engines rumbled as a hand moved over the seeker’s slim hips, enjoying the sleekness of the other. Prowl traced the line of a transformation seam as they enjoyed the after buzz. 

 

“And that you did. I told you doing a bit of roleplay was fun. You should have seen your face when I tried resisting arrest. Even while pretending you take your job seriously.” Starscream smiled as he lowered his pedes from around Prowl’s waist and onto the ground once more.

 

“Yes well you certainly playing your part as the miscreant. So how about I take you back downtown and buff out those scratches? Unless you want to resist again?” Prowl gave his lover a smirk while Starscream wrapped his arms around his neck. With a tight squeeze, Starscream gave him a kiss.

  
“Why, officer, what makes you think I’m going anywhere with  _ you? _ ”    



End file.
